piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides
The Name of Blackbeard's Daughter Hey, I've just found out the name of Blackbeard's Daughter, Angelica. I don't think that it's confirmed yet, but it WAS in this website. Here's the link: http://movies.nytimes.com/movie/456258/Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-On-Stranger-Tides/cast And I posted this on the article with this source. CJSFan 23:18, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Lieutenant Groves in Pirates 4 I've just learned that Groves is back for Pirates 4, and I also learned his first name, Theodore. And Greg Ellis will play him again. Here's the link to where I got the information: http://movies.nytimes.com/movie/456258/Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-On-Stranger-Tides/cast Actually, the link is the same as above, where I revealed the name of Blackbeard's Daughter. But just in case we have non-believers. CJSFan 22:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) The production of Pirates 4 Ok, in the news articles that I've read(which one of them said that they start filming on June 14th). But now, I've just read these two official movie websites, and they said that Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides is in production now(they are filming as we speak). Here are the websites stating this: 1. http://www.movieset.com/pirates-of-the-caribbean-4 2. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1298650/ So, basically, I don't know if we should put that Pirates 4 is in production now or not. Because one of the websites that states this information, is imdb.com(obviously), and they already messed up with the "Jack and Barbossa meet up in New Orleans" thing, and it was confirmed to be false. Any suggestions? CJSFan 00:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Some Questions I have some questions : Who will do the music or the movie? I sure hope its Hans Zimmer. Will Pintel return without Regetti? Is it ONLY gonna be in 3D, or is it gonna be in 2D and 3D? 22:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :To answer your questions: *It has yet to be confirmed for who will do the music for this one. But I agree in hopes that Hans will do the score for OST. *As far as we know, none of the crew of the Black Pearl(Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Cotton, Mullroy and Murtogg), will return(we don't know why, it just happened). On the bright side, Gibbs will return. *I'm guessing it'll be like all 3D movies, it will be released in both 3D and 2D(although from what I've heard, this is the first film that is filmed with 3D cameras OUTSIDE of the studios). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:22, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Trailer How long will it take for the trailer to go online? Adrianos-1995 21:37, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :The trailer is already online and it will be uploaded here as soon as possible. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:09, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Here it is! http://disney.go.com/pirates/index-on-stranger-tides.html#/video/ The Union Jack As we can see on this image, the flag on the boat is the 18th century version of the White Ensign of the Royal Navy, without red St Patrick's Cross. So, we can assume that the usage of the modern version of the Union Jack on the HMS Providence is just a mistake. Or the film crew was too lazy to make an accurate version of the flag.--Uskok 22:00, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the modern Union Jack barely appears in the trailer, right behind Barbossa around 1:45 of the trailer(where he is manning the helm). I know so because in that pic has the modern Union Jack in a "red T-like shape" on the flag, while on the trailer you can clearly see NO part of the "red T-like shape" under the Union Jack(believe me, I tried to look for it). So the flag on the Providence is the modern Union Jack(seen in early Armada of the Damned art and few other POTC material). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:54, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::As you can see from 0:14-0:20 of this video, the flag will indeed make an appearance in OST. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:21, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I know that it will make an appearance, but they're using the wrong flag. This version of the Union Jack wasn't invented before the nineteenth century.--Uskok 07:29, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hey! In this video, it looks that they're using an accurate version of the flag. Maybe they'll remove St Patrick's Cross with CGI.--Uskok 07:36, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Great find, mate! Now we know that they will make a Union Jack that's historically accurate with a very possible help with CGI. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Some extended footage.--Uskok 19:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Angelica's Swords Do you guys think the "Angelica's sword" part of the page be renamed "Angelica's swords", since she clearly has two of them? Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 04:51, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Why not?-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 07:44, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I certainly agree to that plan. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 10:58, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Expansion I think the article seems to be filled enough to remove the Expansion template. What say you all? - Lord Midhav 19:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Jack the Monkey? Jack the Monkey is coming in this? And an unregistered contributor revealed the fate of the Pearl. - Lord Midhav 04:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :A couple of people confirmed seeing a commercial for OST that showed a part where he appears in the bottle. Now, if only someone would upload it on YouTube...lol Captain Teague 04:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. lol xD -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 13:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I saw the TV Spot too. It aired on CartoonNetwork and I also saw it on TLC, if you wanna catch a glimpse of it. The monkey seems to be trapped inside a bottle. It screams at Jack and he says "I hate that monkey" --The Dented Face 15:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :What would really help(as Captain Teague said), if someone can upload it on Youtube. Because it will be really hard for me to find it, since I'm not a huge fan of "5 minute commercials". ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 15:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Realease dates Does anybody know all the release dates of Pirates 4! would be nice if there is someone who yould tell me this :) JackSparrow1995 18:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :The premiere is today at 5PM EST, but the actual release for theaters would be May 18th for the UK and France and May 20th for the US. Those are all the release dates I know of. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Okay thanks! I actually want to know the release dates of south america :D JackSparrow1995 19:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Another Sequel? They left it open for one with Phippe and Syrena then there was Angelica finding the doll what do you think?MrAnonymous 02:34, June 11, 2011 (UTC)MrAnonymous :And the "getting the Black Pearl back to its original size" part as well. I do agree partially about the Philip and Syrena one(depending on if they're needed). And Angelica finding the doll was a good point that shows her return. But we'll have to wait and see. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:38, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Can she kill Jack with the doll, or just make him feel alot of pain? ~Cap'n Goldvane, Savvy? :::By the look of the dialogue, I believe the doll could kill him. But we don't know what she'll do exactly...that is until P5 comes out. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:08, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Bluray/DVD Release Date I beleive the release date this site is using is a month out. Pirates 4 came out mid-September on Bluray and DVD. I'm looking at my copy right now. :We did the US release date. I guess we forgot to put in the UK release. It is there now. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:35, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::You mean the US have to wait an extra month? Who the hell thought that was a good idea? :::Yep the US had to wait an extra month. But the UK release doesn't have the bonus features(i.e. the deleted/extended scenes and such). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:34, October 18, 2011 (UTC) This summary of the movie. .. has some of the worst grammar and sentnece structure i've ever seen. One of these days I'll be correcting it all 05:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC)